


He's (not) a Keeper

by herie



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Dating, Fluff, Getting Together, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, M/M, Miya Atsumu is a Dumbass a Clown and a SIMP, No Angst, Quidditch, Yule Ball (Harry Potter), but no heavy angst this is author's h a p p y fic, okay maybe light angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-20 11:53:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30004458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herie/pseuds/herie
Summary: Last year, Hinata had thought that the worst thing that could ever happen was the House Cup getting cancelled.This year, there is even more than usual official games to make up for it, as the teams Inari from Durmstrang and Saijeau from Beauxbatons arrive for an exchange at Hogwarts.The little Seeker learns that maybe there is something more nervewrecking than pre-game bathroom encounters and Potions exams. And maybe that some is a Beater from another school. With ridiculously golden hair and a smirk to win anyone over. Shoyo definitely does not stand a chance.Except he does, because Atsumu fell for him the moment he saw him fly.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Comments: 12
Kudos: 46





	1. Prologue: "Something different"

**Author's Note:**

> Uhm hei this is my first fic, so nice to meet you for the first time! Welcome to this random sweet shitfest that is my Hogwarts au fic! And apologies for all the nonsense, grammar errors and typos you will most likely find. I am not a native English speaker and I write for my own enjoyment, so don't expect too much heh! 
> 
> Random backstory of this fic: There are so many beautiful Hogwarts au arts and my heart swoons every time I see an atsuhina one. Durmstrang Atsumu is a godsend idea and the world n e e d s more of that. So, this fic is inspired by that need as well as [Noran's](https://mobile.twitter.com/noranb_?lang=en) ✨phenomenal✨ hp!au artworks that kept plaguing my mind from the moment I laid my eyes on them. Now they are my secret serotonin givers. Anyways, please go check her out, her art is so beautiful! And she is a super sweet person too! (And also gave me the permission to use her work as inspiration, thank you Noran-san!) 
> 
> I hope you enjoy, mwah!

Shoyo Hinata, of number ten, Concrete Hill, was unmistakably anxious. From the way he couldn't keep still, his legs under the table shaking restlessly, to the constant nibbling of his bottom teeth, it was obvious something was the matter. Now, the ginger didn't get this nervous usually, if you didn't count his pre-game or pre-exam jitters. But as he could compare his traits to those of some of his much more anxious friends, it didn't seem like much. Not that it matters, because the point stands. He was nervous, and the reason for it was the usual: Quidditch. 

Ah, the game he enjoyed immensely, his one true love. (Seriously, sometimes his mother teased him about it. So mean! It's not like Shoyo had time for... dating and stuff, not when the House Cup was on the line!) Except. There might be a tiiiny chance that this year, the House Cup wouldn't be on the line, because there was a tiiiny possibility no official Quidditch games would be held. And if that wasn't enough of a reason to make him twist and groan in his worries then what was! At least Natsu seemed to enjoy it when he accidentally spilled his orange juice. He would have laughed too, if the situation wasn't so dire! 

You see, a week ago Hinata had received a letter. 

Not like he wasn't keeping in touch with his friends during the summer holiday, but this letter had been from Kenma. Again, that wasn't the anxiety spiking part. But it was in that specific letter, the words "something different" glaring at him in the lazy handwriting that made his skin crawl. According to him, or more like according to Kuroo, aka the Slytherin captain, aka not Kenma's but Hinata's captain, who also happened to be the blond's childhood friend, hence why the shared information, there would be "something different" about this years Quidditch season. And that terrified the wizard. 

Earlier, if someone had said there would be "something different" when it came to a Quidditch team or an individual player, Shoyo would have been ecstatic to find out what that difference was! Maybe the team did incredible synchronised attacks or maybe the way the Beaters used the Bludgers was so phenomenal no one had ever thought of it. It could be anything! And the seeker wanted to find out what it was and learn more! But now those words left a sour taste of Acid Pops (don't ask him why he knew how those vile things tasted like, he didn't want to remember) in his mouth. The memory must have showed on his face, too, because his mother reprimanded him and told him to finish breakfast. 

"You need to hurry up dear, we don't want to get caught up in traffic and make you miss the train." She had that look on her face, the one filled with love and care, sprinkled with a bit of worry. It must have been a lot to get used to, the whole Wizarding World thing, maybe even more than for how it had been for her son. Shoyo was part of that world, apparently ever since his birth, and Chiaki Hinata wasn't, not in the same way as the young wizard. 

"Muuum, when can I go too! I wanna go to school with big bro!" 

"Natsu, we talked about this before. Once you get your letter, you can go. But before that, you still need to learn your maths and science subjects." Chiaki reminded as she started to gather up the dishes, turning her back on them. Shoyo sighed a little, his Quidditch woes momentarily forgotten. Apparently, Natsu receiving her letter wasn't given. Considering they were muggleborn, it could just as well be that she wasn't magical and only her brother was. He hoped that wasn't the case. Natsu deserved to experience the world just like him! Plus, she would be super good at Quidditch, he was sure of it! 

Quidditch... 

If only Kenma had used a different phrase or something! To him it probably meant nothing but... Those words haunted Hinata. Because last year he had received another letter with the same promise, the words looking identical to those of this year's letter, and that letter had ruined his year! 

Okay, that might be a biiiit of an exaggeration, but! Hinata had been looking forward to it so much! He had packed, boarded the train, chatted with his friends in their usual compartment and speculated what it could be. It could've been anything, really! And then on the Sorting Ceremony it had become clear that "something different" about this year's Quidditch season meant "No Quidditch season at all". Worst speech he had ever heard. 

Though, surely it couldn't be the same this year? Last year, it had been because of the Triwizarding Tournament. While it had been held in Beauxbatons that year, apparently they couldn't have the Quidditch Cup as well due to sending some of the older players to possibly compete in the Tournament. As if that would be more important than Quidditch! But alas, there were no official Quidditch games and no House Cup and the phrase "something different" had been ruined to Hinata for all of eternity. 

Those tournaments were held only every five years, though, so with all the logical thinking the ginger could muster, it couldn't be that. Which only left more questions. Maybe there were new rules? No, he would know about that... They played with the official rules and if those had been changed, Shoyo would most definitely know. Quidditch news were like the only news he ever followed, much to dismay of his mother and Yachi. But what could he do, nothing else was as interesting as Quidditch! 

He kept pondering the possibilities that each seemed more unlikely than the previous one as they loaded the car with his luggage and started driving. 

˚*•✩•*˚

As an enormous surprise to absolutely nobody, Hinata managed to be _almost_ late for the train. And no, it wasn't because of traffic, and yes, his mum had made them leave in time, but Merlin's pants was did he have bad luck! Just as the wizard had been about to go through Platform 9¾, someone had bumped into him, causing his cart to wobble which in turn somehow made his bird cage open and before he knew it Ninja was cawing and flying away in distress. He did manage to persuade him to go back to the cage, but only after some serious shushing and petting, and before he knew it he was late! Well, _almost_. Shoyo did manage to board the train with all his belongings thanks to some miracle (It was something his mum would say. He just thought he managed to do it all by himself, but whenever he told her that, she started laughing fondly.) 

"Hinata! Come here, come here!" A sweet voice called and his face broke into a wide smile. 

"Yachi! It's been so long!" Shoyo launched himself towards her, arms open and ready for a hug. The blonde Hufflepuff giggled and hugged him back, even though just a while back she would have been panicking by the time he would have reached her. Though, maybe it was his height. Or lack of thereof, but he didn't wanna think about that! 

"Did you get stuck in the traffic? We almost did, mom's driver was getting worried." 

"Noooo, it wasn't because of that! Poor Ninja just.. got spooked, and I had to calm him down." The redhead explained and reached through the cage to scratch his neck. 

"Aww, poor thing... I know a thing or two or maybe a hundred about getting spooked, so I know what he needs! Little treat! I have some of Arella's" Yachi announced excitedly and reached for a pouch of owl treats. She gave the dark crow one, the bird taking it happily, and then they started making their way through the train. 

"We have a compartment near the back, but since you weren't turning up I thought I might come and get you! If you didn't miss the train that is, which you didn't, so that is good, not that I thought you would but Tsukishima was skeptical and it got me so worried and- Ah I'm rambling, I'm so sorry!" 

But Hinata shook his head and flashed her one of his bright, sunny smile. "No no no Yachi please, there's no need to apologise!" 

She blushed slightly but nodded. Yachi was so sweet, one of the sweetest person Hinata knew! But she had the tendency to get super anxious from just about anything. And thinking about that made him think of his own worries and poop did he not want to think about that now! 

"Oh, he made it. And here I was hoping I'd get some peace and quiet for once." 

Well, that bored voice couldn't belong to anyone but Tsukishima. Hinata stuck his tongue out at him and settled into the compartment on the seat he assumed would be his for the ride. 

"Tsukki, be nice, I'm sure it wasn't Hinata's fault he almost missed the train!" Yamaguchi scolded his oldest friend, who just rolled his eyes and put his headphones back on. 

"Shut up Yamaguchi.." 

"Sorry sorry!" The Hufflepuff laughed a little and turned to smile at Hinata. "Thanks for the package, by the way, I loved the cookies! They were super good! And I'm glad you made it in time!" 

"It's not like it's the first time he's almost late, come on..." Kageyama crumbled from the window seat, looking tired. His cat, Voll, was contently sitting on his lap and purring softly. While most animals seemed to avoid the dark haired Slytherin, the orange cat seemed to have fallen in love with him ever since he shared some milk with her in his backyard. Or so he had told them anyways, albeit reluctantly. Hinata wasn't sure was the reluctance from telling such an "embarrassing" story or from the fact he had had to share his beloved milk. 

"Aww shut it, Sleepy-yama. Or are you jealous of those cookies? Because you know you live too far away to send you fresh ones by Ninja!" Hinata teased him with a smirk and shoved his shoulder a little, making the other glare at him. 

"It's not that! I don't want your stupid cookies anyways." 

"Awww, you sure? Because mom did make me a fresh batch this morning to share with you all on the train but... if you don't want any, guess that means more for us!" Hinata grinned as he pulled out the treats from his backpack, their scent filling the compartment. 

"Hah! Oi, Boke, give me some too!" 

Just like that, their small compartment was full of laughter and sharing cookies as well as memories from the summer. And Hinata forgot all about his Quidditch worries for the rest of the train ride.

˚*•✩•*˚ 

"Oh my god I just remembered!" He whined and looked at Kageyama, the only one of his closest friends he shared their Hogwarts House with, with alarm evident on his face. "Quidditch!" 

The other Slytherin was frowning, but then again that was his usual expression. Seriously, he should smile more! Hinata was about to think how that would make him more approachable by the girls, but a) he was just as much of a Quidditch nut as Shoyo was, meaning he had no time for dating, and b) he already had fangirls. The ginger couldn't for the life of him understand why! 

"Yeah, what about it? Are you worried you won't make the team? Did you get _worse_ during the summer?" 

"Huh, no, of course not! I trained!" He huffed and crossed his arms in defence. And for the record he had trained, as much as it had been possible for someone who lives in a Muggle area to train for it. Thank Merlin for Yachi and her help on that, inviting him over to fly on her land. She had been heavensent! But this wasn't about that, of course he'd make the team, no matter what! 

"Then what is it?" Kageyama continued questioning, though he seemed to be more concentrated on eating. Which was fair enough. 

"Wellll... I'm worried! What if we won't have official games this year, that would be like... So awful! As awful as... Fully grown Blast-Ended Skrewts!" 

The dark haired wizard just looked at him for a long, long while, as if Hinata had said something stupid and he was trying to figure out how long he'd have to deal with him. But jokes on him, they were friends so he couldn't get rid of the ginger no matter how hard he tried, hah! 

"There's no Tournament this year, why would they cancel?" 

"I heard from Kenma! That there's going to be 'something different' about this year's Quidditch too!" Hinata said gravely, the phrase still ash in his mouth. Yuck. 

"Oh..." 

Hinata watched the other intently. Kageyama seemed to process something and then he just... Shrugged and continued eating. As if this wasn't the most dire situation of all! 

"Oh? Oh what? Kageyamaaa, this is serious! I can't go another year without Quidditch! The cup is going to stay over at the Hufflepuffs, which is better than if Ravenclaw had won last because Tsukishima would never let us live that down, but stiiill!" 

"They wouldn't cancel Quidditch two years in a row... I don't think." Kageyama finally spoke, setting his glass of milk down. Why someone would choose milk over the delight of pumpkin juice was lost to him. "They wouldn't do it." 

"Well, I was thinking so too, but what if they do! I mean, what else could it even be!" Hinata was full on nervous again, tapping his plate with his fork without even realising it. The sound did nothing to ease his worries, but he also didn't know it was him who was making it, so he just kept on suffering. 

Kageyama shrugged again and cleaned his mouth with a napkin carefully, in a manner he must have been taught in his fancy pureblood household. Not that the other didn't sometimes eat just as messily as the redhead, because he did, but sometimes he did remember his manners or something. 

"The headmaster's speech is going to start soon anyways, so just.. Finish your meal and then you'll hear it. You need to eat. How else are you going to grow any taller." 

Hinata gasped, his eyes widening. How dare the other comment on his height like that 

"Meanieyama!" 

Thanks to his Chaser's reflexes Kageyama managed to duck away from the piece of bread Hinata had thrown at him, but Tsukishima, who was calmly eating his meal on the Ravenclaw table behind them, did not. He froze for a passing second before turning around with the scariest smile the ginger had ever seen. Why was he smiling?? Yew! 

"Hinata, Kageyama. If you two do not stop right now and concentrate on your eating, I will make sure there will be no evidence left of your bodies. And then neither of you will be playing any Quidditch ever again."

Shoyo had had his arms up in a karate position, but at the threat he quickly placed them on his knees and nodded quickly at the other. Man, the blond could be so scary! And mean! Too bad his older brother wasn't in school anymore, he couldn't go to him to complain... Stupid Tuskishima! And stupid Kageyama too, for not understanding the terror he was going through! But instead of complaining more to clearly deaf ears, he started stuffing his face with food. After his sorting on their first year, he had been so excited he couldn't eat and then before he knew it their plates had disappeared into thin air! Which would have been cool as heck if Hinata hadn't forgotten to eat. It was an instance he didn't want to repeat, ever. He could practically still feel the hunger pains from that time... 

There were no repeats of that this year, because by the time the tables were emptied of food and dishes and the Headmaster stood up, Shoyo had luckily eaten his fill. Which might actually have been a bad idea because now his stomach was all twisty and turny from his worries and no one would ever let him live down another throwing up incident... Once had been mortifying enough! 

"Now now, I hope each of you enjoyed our feast! Please, a round of applause for our lovely house elves who made it possible!" 

There was the usual applause, now customary after wizarding world had finally started to appreciate House elves. Hinata even managed to smile as he clapped! It had been excellent feast, after all. 

"Thank you. As usual, there are few announcements I must make before letting you all leave to your rooms. As always, the Fordbidden Forest is strictly forbidden from wandering into, or from any non-admissible trips. You will receive your timetables tomorrow morning at breakfast, as per our custom, and any problems with those should be discussed with your Heads of Houses." 

This part was always similar to the last years, but still, Hinata was waiting. Maybe... Maybe they'd hear about the new thing relating to Quidditch soon! He hoped so, he could hardly stay still on his seat. 

"Now, to more exciting matters! As you are aware, Hogwarts has been in contact with the other European Wizarding Schools Beauxbatons and Durmstrang. Last year our school took victory in the famous Triwizard Tournament, thanks to our very own Hufflepuff, Wakatoshi Ushijima. Congratulations to you, again. But the tournament is held only every five years, as you are very well aware."

No please it can't be held again this year, please please please please! 

"But I have been discussing the matter with the two headmistresses, and we came to the conclusion that we want to continue this fruitful collaboration between our schools even more!" 

Oh no. Ohhhh no. This is it. This is how he would die, Shoyo was sure of it. He should have written a will, left his broom to Natsu, because now she has to become the worldwide Quidditch star instead of him. Yamaguchi and Yachi may share his books and Kageyama can have his Quidditch posters. And he supposes Tuskishima would love his wizarding plants, or at least like theme enough to keep them alive... But what about Ninja? Who would take care of him? 

"And thus, a new idea was born! I am extremely happy to announce that this year Hogwarts will have the honor of housing two very special Quidditch teams from both Beauxbatons and Durmstrang. They will compete along with our House teams and study with our students for almost the entirety of the school year. I sincerely wish you will welcome these young students as your classmates and friends and show them kindness and hospitality. We will be expecting them to arrive next month, where I shall announce the Quidditch Exchange to officially commence!" 

Huh. 

Wait. 

Wait wait wait wait! 

Hinata's mouth had fallen open at the announcement, though he couldn't hear Kageyama's scoff about it. There would be... Two more teams to compete in the official matches. Which meant that... There would be even more Quidditch to play! 

He broke into a wide smile and looked over at Kageyama, this time having hard time sitting still not because of nerves but because of exhilaration. 

"Oh Merlin, did you hear that Kageyama!!" 

The raven rolled his eyes but smirked back at him. 

"Of course I did, I'm not deaf like someone." 

Shoyo was too happy about this to care about the dig at him. Oh he had to write about this to mom and Natsu! And then he'd have to hug Kenma, even though he had almost given him gray hairs with worries, but this time it had all turned out to be for the better! 

This time "something different" about the Quidditch season didn't mean "No official matches". No, this time it meant "Even more official matches". And Hinata couldn't be more excited about anything! 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please point out if you saw any mistakes, I have no beta (do they even exist? Top 10 questions science can't answer). And please criticise my work I strive to do better!
> 
> Next time you'll get an actual chapter, as this one was more like a prologue I suppose? But more importantly, our favorite thigh god shall make his appearance in the next chapter. See you then!


	2. Resourceful Slytherins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hullo I'm back with another chapter! First of all, THANK YOU FOR ALL THE COMMENTS AND KUDOS! It makes me happy to hear that someone is looking forward to reading my trash :') This chapter is a bit.. explanation heavy, I suppose, so sorry for that! I hope you enjoy it anyways! 
> 
> Happy reading and here, have a mwah!

Nothing much changed after the announcement. 

The school year started as usual. After seeing his timetable, Hinata groaned out at the workload ahead of him. Sure, the OWLs were coming up, big deal, but still! Curse his second-year self and the bright idea of going with three electives instead of just the minimum of two. Muggle Studies wasn't hard at all, considering he had grown up as one, but to put that on top Care of Magical Creatures and Divination, as well as _all_ the core subjects... It was safe to say past Shoyo had been an utter idiot. 

His agony wasn't lost to the others sitting around one of the library tables, the first week of school behind them. Yamaguchi offered him a smile and a pat on the back.   
"You'll get back to the groove of studying soon enough, I'm sure", He tried to reassure him, but honestly it wasn't too helpful. 

"Our simpleton here is never in the 'groove of studying', you should know that by now", Tsukishima pointed out without even looking up from his parchment. Hinata let out another groan. It's not like he was wrong... The ginger was pretty hopeless when it came to studying for exams and sometimes for doing homework too. So was Kageyama though, so why wasn't he complaining! Oh, yeah, because he had only two additional subjects. 

_If only I could use a timeturner just to leave myself a note to not choose three of them..._

"You could just drop one of your subjects though? I'm sure the teachers would understand, like, especially because you are in the Quidditch team. Right?" 

"I wish Yachi... But then I would need to drop Muggle Studies, because well, muggleborn, and that's my.. Easy O! Or more like E, because I'm never going to get an Outstanding..." Quidditch should count as a subject, right? He would get an Outstanding from that! 

"I'm.. glad you agreed to take it with me", Kageyama muttered, his expression that of a person suffering from constipation. Like he was unable to to thank him, which he was, so it made him snicker. 

"Don't you sound happy about that", Hinata smirked at him, making the dark haired wizard huff and blush in embarrassment. It was true, Kageyama had asked him to choose it with him. To all of their surprise, he had chosen Arithmancy as his second one. Apparently it made sense to him? Hinata didn't understand, but then again he had never been good at math either. They were slightly similar to his knowledge. It's like Kageyama had this switch in his head that went on when they played Quidditch, or when he was working on his Arithmancy homework. He turned all logical, when other times he was just... Well, just Tobio Kageyama. 

"Shut up! Not all of us are aware what... Roombas are, or whatever, so it's just.. sort of nice that I can rely on you! In this matter only!" Now the Slytherin was looking even more red and that was enough to send him into a laughing fit, Yachi and Yamaguchi joining him. Even the blond Ravenclaw was smirking. 

"Now now, king, none of us were raised in traditional pureblood households and taught to rule the wizarding world, so please excuse us peasants. But we do know what Roombas are, so you're alone with your problem." 

Kageyama sent a vicious glare at him, ready to shoot some kind of retort, but the loud "Shhhh!" from the librarian got them to shut up. Yachi immediately bowed and sent wordless apologies to her, while Shoyo had still trouble stiffling his laughter. 

"Whatever.." The other Slytherin muttered and opened up his books finally. See, Hinata wasn't the only one putting off doing homework! "Yamaguchi, can you you check through my Potions essay?" 

"Mm, sure thing! Give it here, give it here." 

"You already finished it??" Hinata gasped out and looked at the boy in front of him in bafflement. That got Kageyama smirking down at him. 

"Oh, yes. I'm getting ahead of you already." 

"Unfaiiiir... I haven't even started! How should I know what's the difference between..." The wizard trailed off to look down at the messily written header. "Calming Draught and.. Draught of Peace? It's basically the same thing!" 

It hadn't been the right thing to say, because Tsukishima looked like he was going to get an aneurysm soon. "You idiot... We just brewed Draught of Peace on Monday!" 

"Oh, well, yeah, but what about Calming Draught! I have never heard of it." 

"Last year. Literally the second potion we studied. It was in our exams, how can you have forgotten it already!" 

Okay, maybe he had a tiiiiny recollection of having to write that name in his exam papers. Not that he remembered what he had written at all, or if that had been correct in any way, shape or form. 

"Uhhh..." 

Yachi sighed softly and opened his book on the right page. "Here, let me help you.. I might not be the best at Potions but these ones I know well." She said it so kindly that Hinata once again decided that she was the best girl she knew, well, if his family didn't count. But his mom, Natsu and Yachi were all on that pedestal. 

"Thank you, you're the best! Next Hogsmeade weekend I'll buy you anything you want from Honeydukes!" He declared and leaned in to hug her. 

She blushed furiously and just shook her head, laughing lightly. "No no no, it's okay! Please!" 

Hinata huffed and tapped his chin once he had broken their hug. "Hmm.. No, still gonna do it! Now, please help me!" 

"Ah, fine. So, while these two potions are similar, their strength is different. Also the effects vary from each other, as you can see written here..." 

They fell into comfortable workflow, and Shoyo was once again reminded that studying wasn't so bad when it was done with friends.

  
˚*•✩•*˚

  
Yamaguchi had also been right. Next week, while it didn't feel easier, it was... Manageable. Plus there was the fact that Quidditch try-outs were held on Saturday, so he had that to look forward to! 

Tsukishima had the tendency to call him and Kageyama "Quidditch idiots" but it's not like he didn't play on his House team as well! And while Yamaguchi and Yachi weren't on the Hufflepuff team, last year they had become the captain and the manager of the Quidditch club. If Hinata and Kageyama were both "Quidditch idiots", then so were the three as well! Not like Hinata minded it, because well, it was true... And Quidditch had brought them all together, so that was just another reason to love the sport! 

On their first year, once the mandatory flying lessons had been completed, they had had the chance to join the Quidditch club. It was for those who liked the sport but didn't make the team, or for those who just wanted to try it out. As first years none of them would have been allowed on the team anyways. 

Shoyo chuckled at the memory of Tsukishima, tall like a half giant (he may have asked him if he was one, but that was just because he had just read about the possibility of them from one the books he had gotten! It was safe to say the blond had not been impressed), Yamaguchi trailing behind him, Kageyama as far away from the others as he could be, and Hinata trying his best to connect with all of them. After few sessions, Yamaguchi had introduced them to Yachi whom he had dragged with him to practice. By the end of that year they had been inseparable. Well, outside of House activities at least. 

During their years as the club members, they had also gotten to befriend some older and younger students they might not have otherwise gotten to know. Daichi, now a 7th year Gryffindor, had become the captain already in his third year, while Kiyoko, also a 7th year but from Ravenclaw, had been the manager. There had also been Asahi, same age as them but from Hufflepuff, who also visited from time to time, even though he was a chaser on his house team. Sugawara stayed as the manager for the next year while the others of his year had earned their spots on the house teams. But it only took another year for him to be chosen on the Slytherin team. 

Then there were those who were now 6th years. Nishinoya and Tanaka were now both beaters for the Gryffindor team, and damn good ones at that. Ennoshita from Ravenclaw had been their club's captain for a few years after Daichi left, and then Yamaguchi took his place. Last year he had visited the club few times, but his studies had taken more time which is why he had stopped attending it full time. Narita and Kinoshita, both from Hufflepuff, sometimes joined their practice games still to get full teams. 

Their adorable upperclassmen were still in the club! Tokita, Shoji and Yaotome, from Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Gryffindor respectely, weren't yet in any of the house teams but Hinata was sure that they'd make it! Next year probably, after so many strong 7th years would graduate... He couldn't wait to play against them again, in an official game this time! But that would be for next year. 

This year, there was the Quidditch echange. And Hinata couldn't wait to hear what exactly it meant! He would have to wait, though, but according to his captain Kuroo, it all would be explained after the try-outs!

  
˚*•✩•*˚ 

"Okay, so. Things are gonna be different this year but you all probably knew that already. If you didn't, well, I am sorry for your lack of awareness, but here's the deal", Kuroo placed some newspapers, magazines and loose pictures on the table in front of them all. 

"Two teams." To emphasise this, the Slytherin captain held up two fingers. "One from Beauxbatons, one from Durmstrang. They're gonna fly or sail or, I don't know, something here by the end of this month and then stay till almost the end of the year. The total number of official games more than doubles, because each house team gets two more games, plus there is the game between these two new teams. So, it's gonna be tougher this year. But I don't have any doubts that we won't be able to do it." 

Kuroo was grinning, and it was contagious. Everyone in the room, excluding Kageyama who was looking like his usual self, just slightly more fired up, and Suguru, their new beater, was smirking. Hinata didn't know much about Suguru, but from the expressions shot between him and their captain, there was clearly some history? Maybe? Well, either way, he seemed to be a great beater and Hinata was glad to have him on the team! 

"It's going to be hard, but all we have to do is just make it harder for the other teams." Sugawara added and then held up two pictures, both of which had Quidditch players flying in them. 

"We don't know the lineup for the other Hogwarts teams, but the two others we already know. Here's Saijeau." The silver haired boy lifted up the picture in his right hand. 

"Most notable member is their captain, Tooru Oikawa." He reached for another picture, which Hinata recognised was from last year's Triwizard Tournament. Huh? 

"Last year he almost won the tournament and this here he's going to be here to pester us with his flying, and leading, skills. But the rest of the team is nothing shy of incredible either. They have impeccable teamwork that we need to be cautious of." 

The ginger's eyes must be shining by now. There were few things better than playing Quidditch, and one of them was playing Quidditch against strong players. 

"Then there's Inari from Durmstrang." Now Suga held up the other group picture. "Dubbed the 'ultimate challengers' or something like that. Their captain, Shinsuke Kita, was also in the Triwizard Tournament last year. He's an all-rounder, and a very reliable player, according to some of the articles we managed to get our hands on." 

Were all good Quidditch players also good enough to be chosen by the Goblet of Fire? It seemed so. Hinata also wondered if the other Hogwarts teams had these kind of briefings, but he shouldn't ask about it from Tsukishima lest he gets any ideas. If it was just a Slytherin thing, well... Too bad for the others. 

"But in their team there's something even more dangerous." 

Welp, that sounded ominous as heck. The redhead watched as it was Kuroo this time who held up a magazine, open in the middle with a large picture of two boys- no, wait, was it just one, but twice? 

"The Miya twins." Ah, that answered his question. So two boys who just were identical. Got it! "Absolutely ruthless Beaters. And I don't just mean strength wise. I'm not a twin but if there is a thing such as 'twin telepathy', these bastards surely have it. And they know how to use it well." 

The captain and the vice captain kept talking some more, going through individual players and what they had managed to find of those players. Hinata was listening, sure, but he was also looking through the different, moving pictures. Miya twins, huh... In the black and white picture, he couldn't see much difference between them at all. Maybe the shade of their hair? And well, their expressions and mannerisms. The other one was smirking and waving his hand, while the other one curtly nodded every now and then, expression indifferent. Wait, did the grinning one just.. Wink at him? 

Shoyo hoped the gasp that left his mouth wasn't as loud as it sounded like to his ears. He still hadn't fully gotten used to moving pictures. Moving, and _talking_ , paintings were even worse though. 

"-yeah... I think that's about it. Well, unless Kageyama has something more to add. We were kind of hoping for it." Sugawara smiled kindly at the chaser next to Hinata, and as easily as that was he pulled away from his thoughts. 

"Huh? Why would Kageyama have something to add?" He asked, dumbfounded. 

"Because I know four of them. Well, five if you count Miya" 

"Huh???" 

The black haired wizard sighed quietly. "Boke... I studied in France, remember? Before Hogwarts." 

Oh, yeah, that. Apparently wizards and witches were usually homeschooled before turning 11 and getting to attend Hogwarts. Or at least it had been so, but nowadays more and more children were enrolled in muggle schools before that. But then there were also these... Super prestigious academies mostly pureblood families sent their children to study, uh, something? Hinata wasn't exactly sure, because it wasn't like they were allowed to practice magic. Well, it had to be something fancy anyways, so it's not like he would know much about it. 

"Oh... So, what, you studied with Miya and the others?" While he hadn't been that interested in the academy before, he certainly was now. Just add Quidditch to any equation and Hinata's attention was immediately grabbed. 

"No. I studied with Kindaichi and Kunami, the beaters of Saijeau, and played Quidditch with them and also Iwaizumi and Oikawa. I know Miya from the camp last year. Well, not like, know know him but... Something his playing, at least." 

Oh... That camp. Shoyo huffed at the mention of it. While it had been super cool that Kageyama had been asked to attend this All-Britain Quidditch camp, it was also annoying because Hinata could have sold his soul to attend something like that! 

"Mmm yeah! Miya was at the camp too. He really is good", Komori piped in, smiling. Oh, yes, he had been there too. Merlin's tie it was unfair! 

"I played a bit more with him than Kageyama, so if he can tell us about the Saijeau players I can tell what I know about him." 

Kuroo nodded at the suggestion, leaning back against the wall. "Yeah, that sounds good. Okay, shoot!" 

  
˚*•✩•*˚ 

"Hey, Kageyama?" 

It was quiet for a while, and then the curtains of the bed next to his opened. The chaser yawned a little but nodded anyways. 

"Yeah?"

  
"Can you... Tell me more about them?" 

"About who?" Maybe it was the fact that it was late already and the other was tired, or maybe he had just changed into Stupidyama again. 

"About the players of course!" Well, mostly he was interested in the twin from Durmstrang. The articles had really been hyping them both up, like they were already Quidditch idols even though they were still in school. Shoyo wondered why the other twin hadn't attended the same camp as Kageyama- wait, why had the first one attended at all? 

"Are the Miyas British?" 

Kageyama snorted and shook his head at him. "That's what you want to know? And no... They don't live here. I think their mother or father is from here, though, which is why Atsumu was able to attend the training camp." 

"Oh... I see..." So it was Atsumu Miya who Kageyama knew. He wondered which one he was at the picture. "Tell me more about him!" 

"Hinata, it's so late already! And Komori told you about him already. I don't know that much." He did raise his voice, but in that "yelling but whispering" type of way. It made Hinata groan and fall back down to his bed. His very soft and inviting bed... Heck he wanted sleep. But more importantly he _needed_ answers. 

"Just tell meee.. I'll buy you stuff from Honeydukes too! Or treat you a butterbeer!" 

"Hmph, fine. But if were not sleeping in like, 20 minutes Suga is going to find out and kick our asses." Well, Hinata couldn't disagree with that. The prefect really seemed to have his eyes everywhere! It was scary! 

They weren't asleep after 20 minutes. And somehow, as always, Suga had found out and kicked their asses because of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gahhh I posted this while already half asleep from my sleeping medicine so uhm, sorry? I just couldn't wait! I have no self discipline... If you see some outrageous errors please point them out, and again any criticism at all is welcome! I'm kinda new to writing so this really is a learning experience for me. AND ALSO, I am so sorry Atsumu didn't appear in the flesh in this chapter, uhh whoops? But in the next chapter we'll finally meet him! (I hope at least xD) See you soon!


	3. Arrivals

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised, Atsumu is here! AND we'll get to have some of is pov! For me it's a relief, cuz writing "You should say poop and not shit" Hinata can be hard when it comes to swearing :') My swearing vocabulary is much wider than his, oops. 
> 
> On another note, I also bumped up the rating for this fic. I'm not entirely sure yet will there be any smut in this (we'll see when we get there) or at what point, but it is the possibility so I wanted to up the rating because of that. And because of some od the things Inarizaki are talking about in this chapter. Also, say hello to Osasuna tag!
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter, mwah!

"I _still_ don't get why we can't have the ship. It'd be so fuckin' cool!" 

Shinsuke Kita, the captain of Inari and last year's Durmstrang representative at the Triwizard Tournament, let out a deep sigh and rubbed his temples. 

"Because, as I have explained countless of times before, Atsumu, the only ones makin' the trip will be us, the team. There is no need for a ship that can accommodate the majority of our school when an international portkey and roomin' in the castle is available." 

Okay, Atsumu got it. Sort of. When Kita had earlier explained their travelling plans, he had gone on and on about the cost and time effectiveness of using a portkey. But that was so normal! Where was the flare? The spirit of Durmstrang? A mere portkey didn't showcase their school's strength! 

"That's so... borin'..." he groaned out. Maybe their captain took pity on him, but he did spare him one of his rare smiles and honestly? That was worth more than travelling with the ship. 

"Ya can trust me, the trip last year wasn't pleasant. But this way it'll only take seconds and we'll be at Hogwarts." 

Before Atsumu could ponder more about whether the seconds long travel beat sailing with a cool ship, his twin cut in. 

"Yeah, so quit whinin' like a scrub ya shit fer brains and start packin'. If ya forget somethin' ya can be sure as hell yer alone with that problem. No one will lend ya anythin'." 

"Ha? I ain't whinin' ya bag of dicks!" The older Miya yelled back at his "oh so responsible" brother who seemed to be about to finish his packing. Osamu wasn't responsible. He was just as much of a shit as Atsumu, just teeensy bit better at hiding it. Or more like, he was at least doing something to hide his bastardness, while Atsumu owned it. Coward! 

"You were whining." Suna hummed nonchalantly and closed up his trunk, the locks clicking in place. The multiple locks. Honestly, one would think he was trying to smuggle a dragon egg or something as illegal as that in there, but nope. Knowing him, it was just blackmail material. One day Atsumu would get his hands on those embarrassing pictures... 

"Choke." 

"Mm, gladly." The blond did _not_ like that self-satisfied, barely there smirk that was on Suna's face. "Osamu, come here will you? Lend me something to choke on" 

"Ohh, well, if yer offerin'..." 

"Fuck, okay, I get it! Thank you, thank you, I do not need to see my twin with his dick hangin' out, yew!" Not like it'd be his first time, but still! Communal showers at school, as well as the fact that at home they shared a room, made it impossible to avoid seeing the other naked. But it was not something he wanted to witness ever again. He'd rather forget... 

"I'll leave ya three to it. Just know that Aran, Oomimi, Akagi, Ginjima and Riseki are ready, so that leaves only ya tw-" Before Kita could finish, Osamu muttered the spell to get his trunk lock up. "Ah. Only ya, Atsumu. Try not to be late, will ya? While we have substitutes ready to play in yer place I'd rather ya came with us." 

And well. It's not like Atsumu could resist anything Kita said. Who could even do that? Hell, even Suna was affected by their captain. In conclusion, no one could escape his ever knowing gaze and command that one must comply. Scary stuff. 

"Ugh, fine... Osamu, help yer brother will ya?" 

"When hell freezers over, maybe. So nah." 

The blond sent a glare towards his useless brother, who, _yew_ , was motioning Suna to join him on his bed he was waiting on. 

"Nerida have mercy on me." He cursed quietly and turned his back on the lovebirds, starting to gather up the things around his bed and stuff them into his trunk. It was such a pain to pack only two months of staying at Durmstrang, but what could he do, Hogwarts started month later than his school did. And apparently the pretty boys from Beauxbatons wanted one more month to prepare in their home turf or some shit like that. 

As Atsumu was reaching for a sock that he had dropped under the bed, he nearly (only nearly, no one should belive what Osamu or Suna said!) screamed when the yellow eyes greeted him from the dark. 

He might have panicked just a little, and tried to get away from under his bed, only to hit his head on it. "Fuckin'-! Suna!" 

Atsumu massaged the back of his head as be managed to emerge from under his bed. "I swear ta god if ya don't cage it I'm going to throw a fit!" 

"You already are throwing a fit, though." Suna sounded as nonplussed as ever, that bastard. He got up from Osamu's bed lazily and reached under Atsumu's, coming back up with a boa snake around his neck. "There there, baby... I hope this idiot didn't scare you too much..." he whispered sweetly? To the killing machine? And kissed her head? Atsumu would never get used to the sight. 

"Please don't call her baby she's goin' to get /ideas/ and somehow get knocked up and then I need to deal with even more of em! And I won't do that, no!" 

"Yer just scared, shut up." Osamu disregarded him and when Suna joined him again, he petted the monster's head. Oh no... They had gotten his twin too... Damn Suna and his snake! Maybe she was venomous and that's how she got people to dance in her tune... Creepy... 

"Atsumu? I hope ya started packin', we're leavin' in an hour!" How was Kita's voice audible even here? Atsumu wasn't sure if he even wanted to know. 

"Yea yea! Ya won't get rid of me that easily!" He called back and continued his packing now that no more monsters would await him under his bed. 

˚*•✩•*˚ 

"All of ya have yer belongings? Good. Now, they will be sent to Hogwarts with yer pets along with our caretaker. I reassure ya no harm will happen to either yer trunks or yer precious pets. But now, I need ya all to listen to me carefully- Atsumu, that means you." 

The blond immediately straightened up and nodded as their coach as well as teacher continued talking. 

"Good. Well, most importantly ya need to remember that ya represent our school, your school. Do not act like confunded trolls. This is a great opportunity you should not miss. And what comes to studyin'? I hope yer prepared to work hard. I will not accept any of ya needin' to redo a year because of how lazy ya were. I know that some of yer classes won't contain exactly the same things as if ya were to continue studyin' here, but no matter. Ya will study yer best. And if I hear anythin' claimin' otherwise yer sent back with the next available portkey before ya even realise. Understood?" 

"Yes sir!" They said in chorus, standing straight to show their respect. It earned them a smile from Kurosu. 

"Good. Yer portkey will leave in three minutes. Here." He held up the old pot and Kita took it. "Not yer first time travellin' with one, I hope. Now, go get that cup will ya?" 

"Yes sir!"

Kurosu smiled even wider and nodded at his team. "I belive in ya. I'll see ya later." With that, he stood back and let the team settle around the portkey, watching as each of them reached to touch it. 

"Oi, 'Tsumu, move yer ass it's in my way." 

"Shut yer trap 'Samu! Ya move, I can hardly reach it!" 

"Ha?" 

They definitely did not have time for a twin brawl right now. Kita stared at both of them, affectively shutting their mouths and managing to reach the portkey without problems. Atsumu still didn't know why Kita hadn't come back last year with the Triwizard Cup, because hell, the effect he had on his team must be some sort of amazing sorcery. 

"Okay, it's time. Hold on tight boys! Three, two-" 

Atsumu closed his eyes. It would be worth the slight discomfort. He would just need to wait a little while more and they'd be at Hogwarts grounds and- 

"One." 

And with that, they had left the Durmstrsng grounds and appeared in front of metal gates, leading up to the castle they would spend most of their year at. 

˚*•✩•*˚

Was anyone surprised that Atsumu had fallen on his ass? He was, but apparently no one else shared his suprisement. Osamu was laughing at him, and even Akagi was snickering along with Ginjima and Suna. Fucking mean assholes! 

The blond glared up at them and reached for the hand that Kita offered him. Such a saint their captain was, only one good in this rotten team. 

"Now, let's get goin'. According to Kurosu someone is supposed to come and get us- ah. Good evenin', sir." 

The man nodded at them, holding a lantern and keys. "Durmstrang, I assume." He muttered and opened up the gates. Kita nodded at him, a pleasant and polite smile on his face. 

"That is correct. Will ya take us to the castle?" 

"Yes. Now if you would follow me." He said curtly and turned around, not waiting for them. Atsumu and his twin shared a look. Not a fan of their school, huh? 

"Of course. Guys, let's go." Kita didn't seem bothered though, or maybe it was because he was just too polite to let it show on his face or in the tone of his voice. 

The walk through the yard wasn't unpleasant. The sky was cloudy, but that was usual for Scotland apparently? Well, not like it wasn't the same over at Durmstrang. It made Atsumu wonder where exactly they were though... Damn unplottable places. 

He was about to speculate with Osamu and ask him what point of Britain they were at, but then he looked at the castle and... Wow... It was huge? 

Sure, he had known that Hogwarts was bigger than their castle, but damn... It was much bigger than he had expected. His mouth was hanging open as they walked towards the clock tower and through it, making it inside to the castle. And the atmosphere was just... So warm? So unlike Durmstrang? He definitely had not expected this... 

"Please close yer mouth, I don't like what expression yer showin' on our faces." Osamu crumbled with a disgusted look on his face, well, their face. Identical twins, yay, whatever. 

"Oh shut up! Yer no better! Can't I just enjoy this new, cool place!" 

Maybe yelling at his brother had not been the best way to go, considering the look Kita gave them. And then, just like that, they were all quiet again. 

"I'm going to show you to your rooms. Each of you will have an individual one, as per request of Beauxbatons. Headmaster thought it best to give you the same treatment as them." 

Well didn't someone shit on this man's breakfast. But fucking hell, individual rooms? Fuck! Yes! 

"All of your stuff has been moved to the common room of your sleeping quarters. Please choose your own rooms and be civil about it- I can trust the captain with keeping you in check, right?" The wizard eyed Kita suspiciously, but the silver haired boy just nodded. 

"Yes, of course. I assure you that we can _all_ behave." 

"Good, good... You will have some time to settle in and whatnot. You will make your entrance at dinner time, where all the rest will be explained about this whole ordeal. Before that, please do not wander around. Wouldn't want you to get lost before the feast." 

Atsumu wanted to complain, because how exactly could not one explore this huge ass castle? Denying that was like... Denying a chocolate frog from a kid! Just plain cruel! 

"I understand. May I ask, how about our schedules? Ta my knowledge there are no classes held during the weekend here, but I would prefer to get to know them. To make sure that our trainin' program may be applied to our lives here accordingly." Kita inquired as the group started ascending stairs. Which started moving. What in the actual fuck?? Atsumu's hand shot to hold the railing, though the moving seemed to be quite steady. Fucking moving staircases... Was Hogwarts trying to kill their students? 

"Oh. Yeah, I suppose the head of Slytherin will come and.. Explain all that to you. You'll be in her care during the year." 

"Ah, I see. Thank ya very much." 

"You're welcome." He grunted out and then stopped in front of a large painting. It portrayed a mountain scenery, with lavish fields and blue skies and... a cow. Atsumu supposed it was cool, but he didn't exactly understand why they had stopped there. The cow wasn't that cool. 

"Password's Quaffle. You'll have to change it tomorrow morning to something you want, though the headmaster will be notified either way. This is where I'll leave you. A teacher will come and collect you for dinner, it is at 6 so be decent by then. Goodbye." The man gave a short nod after dumping all that information on them, and then the asshole just left them to their own devices. When he was gone, Kita turned around to the team, taking the lead. 

"Ya heard him. Let's get in." 

Atsumu was still puzzled about where exactly go into. That was until Kita said the password out loud and the painting opened? 

"What the fuck..." he muttered under his breath and followed the others, climbing inside. "What's wrong with normal stairs and doors? Doors are good..." 

Ginjima, who was behind him, shrugged a little. "Don't know man, but I think it's sorta cool. The whole castle is." 

"Yeah..." he sighed out. It was cool. Weird, and somewhat unnecessary, but cool. Damn he was starting to hope they had arrived with the ship instead. Now _that_ would have been something cool to look at, and all the Hogwarts students would have been jealous. 

Well, now they'd need to baffle them with their Quidditch skills. Or their introduction during the opening ceremony. It had been something they were supposed to learn, a tradition of their school for each entrance ceremony of the tournament. Apparently it was slightly modified for the Quidditch Exchange to accommodate to their smaller numbers, but alas, still flamboyant. Atsumu couldn't wait to see those shocked faces... It would be so spectacular! 

"Let's check out the shared rooms first, then you may decide which room you want. I do not want to hear any fightin', ya got me?" 

There were noncommittal grunts and hums, but mainly the team was excited to explore where they would spend this year. 

They were very excited. 

_Very excited._

"Dude, these couches feel fuckin' amazing!" 

"Forget that, look! There's trainin' books for Quidditch! And other stuff too. Do ya think coach Kurosu requested these?" 

"We have a bathtub! It's fuckin' huge!" 

"No way!" 

"Oh man I'm goin' to enjoy havin' a soak in this.." 

"By the way, no fuckin' in the bathtub! Lookin' at you 'Samu!" 

"Ha??" 

"I already share dna with ya, I _don't_ wanna see it splattered anywhere!" 

"Gross!" 

"Oh shut yer trap Gin they are gross! We gotta have some rules!" 

"Yer just jealous." 

"Oh I'm so not!" 

"Guys? If ya don't wanna get to choose which bedrooms ya want last, then maybe ya should go and choose? Like, a minute ago preferably." 

"Fuck! This is yer fault 'Samu!" 

"The fuck? Ya started it ya shit fer brains!" 

"This room's mine!" 

"No, I want it, it's next to Rin's." 

"Sunarin's my friend too! And I saw it first!" 

"We literally got here at the same time??" 

"Oh ya wanna fight for it? Let's fight for it!" 

"I fuckin' hate you so much oh my god-!" 

Kita was not impressed with this chaotic behaviour. Before they could start unpacking, he held a lecture in the common room (mainly for the twins, but also at Suna who had taken pictures of their fighting). How had he managed to find his camera so quickly? He must have used _accio_. 

Oh, wait, yeah, he should be listening to what Kita was saying. 

"Do either of ya own any kind of brain capacity? Or does it just disappear when yer together?" 

"For 'Tsumu it's the former, for me it's probably the latter." 

"Oi!" 

"Stop." Shinsuke was practically oozing with authority, so much so that the air around him seemed to vibrate. Atsumu felt a cold feeling of dread being dumbed on him. 

Really cold feeling of dread. 

He whipped his head around and shot a glare at Gin who had conjured cold water to attack both of them. 

"Run. Run or yer going to be dead in five seconds." 

And Ginjima ran, smirking away. Osamu and Atsumu both followed him, showing that in time of need they could work together even out of the Quidditch field. And Aran ran behind them to stop them all. 

It was a mess, but what else could anyone have expected. But hey! At least they get to take a shower before showdown at dinner tonight. 

˚*•✩•*˚

It started slowly. 

The orange haired boy didn't even notice it at first. The hallways of Hogwarts were always full of life, from first years playing Gobstones in between classes to older students gossiping about who had been kissing who in the broom closet. 

And usually Hinata paid no mind to any of it. It was just nice, ambient background noise to him. Usually none of the conversations stuck to him, but today... Today was different. 

"Oh Merlin did you hear?" 

"Forget about hearing, did you see them?" 

"The blond one was so dreamy..." 

"But his twin was even more handsome!" 

"When do you think Beauxbatons will arrive?" 

"Don't know, but I definitely hope it's going to be when we're on break. I can't wait to see them too!" 

"More like drool after them, you mean." 

Only giggles could be heard after that. Hinata furrowed his brows as he made his way through the halls. 

The whispering had started immediately after, at least according to the whispers, the team from Durmstrang had arrived. There were already people who had connected the dots and recognised the Miya twins from the bunch. It just came to show that they really were popular already... But Shoyo would have preferred to hear praises about their Quidditch skills, rather than their looks. 

He looked up at Kageyama, who was walking along him. Of course, they shared the next class of Transfiguration together as well. It was one with Hufflepuff, so Yachi and Yamaguchi would be there also! 

Hinata wondered if he should talk about Inari arriving at Hogwarts with Kageyama, but frankly his fellow Slytherin didn't really seem like he was bothered by it. Though at someone's mention of Beauxbatons his left eye twitched. 

_Interesting_... 

"Hi Hinata, Kageyama!" A bright voice called from somewhere behind the mass of students. He could also see a hand waving at them, Yachi's star charm around her wrist. It made him grin and sprint towards them. 

"There you are! How was Herbology?" There were speckles of soil and pollen on both of the Hufflepuffs faces, more noticeably on the blonde's. With Yamaguchi, his freckles did a good job making the dirt less noticeable. 

"A mess?" The boy offered with a tired chuckle. "We were re-potting Screechsnaps, you know, the ones that make those awful noises and move around? Well, apparently they were in the mood to move around a lot. Even Tsukki got some grime on him. He was not pleased." 

Hinata laughed at that, nodding. "Yeah, he wouldn't be.. You got some dirt on you too, both of you actually. Also! You probably heard already, but the Durmstrang team arrived!" 

"Merlin's pants!" Yachi gasped and quickly cast a cleaning charm on Yamaguchi and then on herself. "And yeah! We heard. Rumors travel fast here." 

"Mm that's true." 

"Are you guys done with gossiping? Class is starting", Kageyama reminded them, already making his way inside now thet the doors were open. 

"Oh don't be such a party pooper, we're just excited!" Shoyo stuck his tongue out at the raven haired boy, who rolled his eyes in turn. 

"Ah, let's talk more after class right?" Yachi was quick to pipe in, always trying to mediate between everyone else in her friend group. 

"Mm yeah yeah! But Kageyama, I want to hear what you think they're going to do for the entrance ceremony! You think they're gonna fly? That'd be so cool!" 

"Hmm... It would be cool, I suppose.." 

Hinata grinned. Just one mention of flying and Kageyama was in. They really were similar in that matter, huh. 

˚*•✩•*˚ 

After a class of Conjuring, or in most cases (at least Hinata's, Kageyama's and Yamaguchi's) attempting to Conjure, various kinds of pillows, it was time for the dinner. The four decided all to take a detour to the dungeons, where their house dormitories were, to drop their bags and then head for the Great Hall. 

"I think Manda will like it!" 

"Hinata, it's hideous. Look at these colors? They're awful!" Yamaguchi sighed out, holding the rather unsightly bright lime and yellow pillow. It had been the only thing he had managed to conjure during their lesson, but to be fair Hinata nor Kageyama hadn't done much better. Yachi had excelled at it, of course, gifting all of them nice and fluffy pillows with their house colors on them. 

"Yeah, but... Dogs can't see color, right? I'm pretty sure I read that somewhere!" 

"Manda is a Crup, though. And Crups can see colors." Hinata really wanted to glare up at Kageyama because, dude, what kind of timing that was?? Did he have no awareness of the situation around him. 

"Oh... Uhm..." What could he say to that? His mind was blanking, and despite what some others might think ( _cough_ Tsukishima and Kageyama _cough_ ) that usually wasn't the case! Okay, maybe it was quite often the case but that was beside the point! 

"I mean, what's stopping you from teansfiguring it? Color changing charms are pretty easy, we learned them last year! Plus, it'd be great for studying for our OWLs", Yachi suggested with a soft smile on her face. Hinata felt like crying, she was such an angel! They probably didn't deserve her. 

Yamaguchi clearly recovered from his slump, starting to smile. "Yeah, that's a good idea actually. A great idea! Thanks Yachi!" 

"Gahh, no need to thank me, really it's nothing! It's just... something I would probably do!" 

"Mm but even so!" Hinata grinned at the blushing blonde. "It was a really smart idea! Right, Kageyama?" The question was emphasised with an elbow to the others ribs. 

"Huh? Oh, yeah. That would work.." The youngest of them muttered, his head clearly somewhere else. If Shoyo knew him at all, which he did, he was probably thinking about the upcoming feast. Oh crap! 

"The feast! When was it starting again?" The hallways seemed too quiet and empty to his liking. Had they really been talking so much that they were going to be late? 

Yamaguchi looked at his watch, sucking in breath. "Okay guys, I think... we should run. It's starting right about... now." He grimaced and dropped his bag and the pillow down to to the ground. Luckily they hadn't made it to the dungeons yet. The run from there would have been worse. 

"Boke this is your fault!" 

"Huh?? No it's not!" 

"Guys, guys, let's leave the fighting for later we gotta run!" Yachi called out, already steps ahead of them and running along with Yamaguchi. 

"Hey!" Hinata and Kageyama huffed out together, dropped their belongings and dashed after the two. 

˚*•✩•*˚ 

There was laughter echoing through the hallways. And the echoes were getting closer. Before Atsumu could register it, a flurry fire and a smile that could rival the sun sprinted past him, only to be stopped and chastised at the door way. 

"Dear Merlin! Misters Yamaguchi, Kageyama and Hinata and Mrs. Yachi, this is unacceptable!" 

"Ah, we are so sorry professor!" The girl, apparently called Yachi, apologised. She was bowing her head, the bob of blond hair bouncing up and down. 

"Yes, sorry professor! You see, we were discussing the amazing class you just gave us! Confunging-" That was the boy with fiery hair. It was sticking at all possible directions, and Atsumu couldn't help but wonder if it was it's natural state or if it was from the running. 

"Conjuring you boke!" 

"Exactly what I said! Conjuring was so wonderful we got lost in talking about it!" 

"Now now, young men, flatter will get you nowhere. Off you go, quick, take your places. The feast is supposed to start now." The professor said, though there was a slight blush on her cheekbones. Sneaky students, huh. 

With collections of thank yous and apologies, the four rushed inside, leaving the hallway in front of the large oak doors silent again. 

"Oi, 'Tsumu?" Osamu tapped his shoulder as he called his name. It took the blond some time before he realised it though. 

"Yeah, 'Samu?" 

"That was Kageyama, wasn't it?" 

"Tobio?" Atsumu blinked slowly. He hadn't even realised. But then again... The one with the dark hair and deep green accented robes could have been one of the chasers he had trained with during the summer. "Yeah.. I s'pose so." 

"Ya suppose so? He shared his name, ya braindead idiot" Osamu raised his eyebrow at his twin and without another warning slapped his shoulder. 

"Ow!" 

"Oi, get out of yer head. It's showtime, remember?" 

Atsumu could only chuckle and nod, licking his lips a bit. "Yeah.. Let's show them who we are!" 

˚*•✩•*˚ 

Hinata and Kageyama took their usual seats at the Slytherin table. What was unusual though was that everyone sitting was turned towards the double doors the four of them had just arrived through. 

He glanced over at the Hufflepuff table, where Yachi and Yamaguchi had just taken their places next to their house mates. Welp, that really had been a close call. But they had made it! 

Some whispering was going on, which was unsurprising considering the occasion. It didn't last for long, though, because the headmaster stood up and held out his hands as a sign of silence. The muffled rumors died down as everyone now concentrated on him instead of staring at the doors. 

"Thank you. I know this is a very exciting occasion for all of us. But I must ask you to be considerate for our quests and welcome them with the dignity they deserve." 

As the silence continued, he gave them a gentle smile and nodded towards the door. 

"I have the pleasure to welcome Saijeau of Beauxbatons Academy of Magic!" 

The doors opened and everyone's, including Hinata's, heads whipped from the head table to the doors. 

The music was the first thing his brain registered. An enchanting melody played by one of the students in the light blue robes filled the Great Hall, and soon the rest of the team joined the lone student. 

They weren't flying on their brooms like Hinata and Kageyama had thought. No, instead they were _gliding_ through the hall in a synchronised dance. He could hear some of the girls from Slytherin audibly swooning at them. 

Shoyo recognised the one leading the group as the captain, Tooru Oikawa, who had last year represented his school in the Triwizard tournament and ended up in the second place. Instead of tears he bet would have decorated his face during the last challenge, there was a smooth smirk in place. He blew kisses at the students, baby blue sparkles and... butterflies? Yeah, they were butterflies. 

Kageyama scoffed in front of him. Hinata raised his brow at the deeper than usual scowl on his face. It was something he would need to ask about later... During the feast or during some alone time at the Slytherin common rooms or their shared dormitory. 

While he was thinking about the best tactic to approach the situation, the group of Beauxbatons students had already made their way to the front. Oikawa bowed deep in front of the headmaster, the others following his suit and the flute playing stopping. 

"Ah, thank you, thank you. Elegant as always, Beauxbatons. I am sure your headmistress would be very pleased with this show." The headmaster praised them and motioned them to stand by the side. It was the northerners turn now. 

"And now, team Inari from Durmstrang Institute!" 

This time there was no smooth melody. Instead there was a rhythmic beat of drums that was soon accompanied with something Hinata assumed was the sound of different kinds of orchestra instruments. He couldn't really differentiate between them. 

The Durmstrang students arrived to the room, in front of them their captain Shinsuke Kita. He flung his blood red, fur lined cape back which started the choreography. The shortest of the bunch was doing impressive acrobatics. Two of the tallest breathed out fire that took the shape of foxes, the fire animals running through the hall mischievously. But at the center of it all were the twins, moving together so similarly Hinata got lost on which one was which. 

"There are two Atsumu Miyas?" A Slytherin sixth year gasped. 

"They're twins! The other one is Osamu Miya!" Her friend answered in a whisper. 

Sure, Hinata had seen them before. In the pictures of the articles, with one of them winking and the other one looking indifferent. Heck, he had passed by them in the hall and not even realised it, too concentrated on not getting scolded by their professor. And yet... It was like he was now seeing them actually, for the first time. 

"Oh..." 

As soon as it had started, the music stopped right when the students had arrived in front of the head table. 

"Marvelous! As dynamic as always, Durmstrang! I must repeat myself, your headmistress must be proud as well. Now! My dear students, please, a round of applause for both of these introductions. They were quite something, eh?" 

The hall was filled with the sounds of clapping and whooping. Clearly everyone was stoked about this, even the ones usually not too into Quidditch. 

"And there you have it! Please, Saijeau, Inari, make yourself at home. Our staff and students will welcome you as if you were our own. Now, let the welcoming feast for our dear guests begin!" With those words the tables became filled with different kinds of dishes, some of them ones Shoyo had never witnessed before. He smirked up at Kageyama who had already started filling his plate with food. 

"It really is starting now, huh. 

"Obviously, you idiot. Come one, give me some of that finnbiff, I haven't had that in a while." 

"Some of what the heck?" 

"That one." He pointed at a pot with some dark, roasted meat in it that was topped with cranberry jam. "It's reindeer meat." 

"R-Rudolph???" Hinata's voice was weak and he wondered if he had completely lost his appetite now. Not likely, but it came very close. 

"Yeah, sure. Now give me it." 

"No! I can't give you that! You can't eat it!" 

"Huh? But it's already dead, what good would it do to not eat it?" 

"You don't get it!" Hinata huffed and picked up the pot, holding it close to his chest. "I'll protect you, poor Rudolph... Don't you worry..." he whispered the promise down to the dish. 

Kageyama looked at him dead in the eye once he lifted his gaze. "Hinata. I swear to all that's holy, if you don't give me that right now I will-" 

"You monster!" 

"What the fuck?" 

"Hey, don't say that it's not a nice word!" 

"Oh my god just give me the meat!" 

"Never!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is brought to you by me after going through Harry Potter wiki to look at the different subjects and when their classes are for each year only to realise that no one is going to care or check so I can do whatever I want xD Writing this was also fueled by giggling for too long from thinking about Iwa and Kyoutani blowing kisses and butterflies at people like the introduction of Beauxbatons in the hp movie. Oikawa would absolutely love it, Makki and Mattsun would do it ironically, Kindaichi would be blushing furiously while trying to do it and Yahaba would do it in a way he thought was "charming" and Kunimi just would do the bare minimum required of him and then... And then there would be Iwa... and Mad dog... Absolutely fuming... Gah I love the idea too much :') Either way, I decided to omit it and have the introduction be more like in the stage play because I think those were super cool! (And also fit the team better instead of, you know, just blue butterflies and "ohhs" and "ahhhs") This is way too long of an author's note and I am sorry but that mental image might never leave my head. For Inari I imagine their stage play introduction with their glorious cheer squad orchestra whatever music in the background, as well as some elements from the actual introduction from the movie. 
> 
> A n y w a y s 
> 
> Thank you for reading! Please point out all the mistakes I made and again I'm sorry for rambling! See you at the next update!


End file.
